


Neko

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Gratsu [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Halloween, M/M, magical transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: It wasn't Halloween that Gray objected to, or the party that came with it. No, the problem was the dressing up. However, Natsu is determined to cheer him up with a special bit of magic.





	Neko

   Gray grumbled to himself as he tugged irritably on the collar of his costume, struggling to get the blasted thing to sit right as he once again asked how he had let Natsu talk him into this. It was Halloween, and because of little Asuka, Gramps had decided that they should properly celebrate the night like they had back when Gray and the others had been younger. That meant a fancy-dress party complete with all the usual games, and plenty of sweets so that the little gunslinger could trick and treat to her heart's content.

    It wasn’t the party, the thought of being dragged into whatever games Mira and Gramps had thought up or the large bag of sweets that he and Natsu had brought for Asuka (although more than once he had caught the Dragon-slayer sneaking a treat out of there) that bothered him. No, what he objected to was having to dress up. He didn’t mind when it came to Fantasia as that was for the sake of the Guild and the locals, but he’d always found Halloween to be a somewhat frivolous holiday. Plus, he’d been dragged round numerous shops in search of costumes, time that he would have much rather have spent lazing around with Natsu at home. But the Dragon-slayer had been relentless and had eventually pulled out the devastating puppy-dog look that Gray had yet to find a defence against much to his annoyance.

    So here he is was dressed as a stereotypical vampire, although he had adamantly refused to wear any makeup to make himself paler even if Natsu had pouted at his refusal, and he was still waiting for the Flamebrain to reappear after he had locked himself in the bathroom to get ready. For some reason, Natsu had been remarkably tight-lipped about what his costume was, and he had even gone so far as to hide it after catching Gray trying to peep into his bag and the Ice mage couldn’t help but worry about what the idiot might have decided to wear. Natsu tended to have odd ideas about what was normal and no concept of how awkward he could make things at time.

“Oi Natsu!” He shouted as he moved to the bedroom door, peering inside and scowling at the still closed bathroom door. “Hurry up would you, or I’m not going anywhere dressed like this!” He knew that threat would get Natsu moving if nothing else, even if he honestly wanted an excuse not to have to go out in costume, besides curiosity was beginning to eat away at him now about what the Dragon-slayer could be up to.

“I’m nearly done!” Natsu shouted back after a moment, and there was a sound of something being knocked to the ground a minute later followed by a stifled curse before he added. “Five minutes I promise!” Gray’s eyes narrowed at the odd excitement that he could hear in his mate’s voice - just what the hell was he up to?!

    It was exactly five minutes later that Gray finally heard the bathroom door opening, and he sighed with relief, halting his impatient pacing around the living room as he turned expectantly towards the bedroom door.

“Close your eyes!” Natsu ordered from within the room, and for a moment Gray opened his mouth to argue, unable to believe the Dragon-slayer was really going to waste even more time playing games when they were already going to be late as it was. “Please,” the softly spoken plea silenced him though and letting out a groan of defeat he closed his eyes. _One day I’ll be able to say no to him…_

“Fine.”

     There was a pause, and he guessed that the Dragon-slayer was checking that he had his eyes closed, and if he could, he would have rolled his eyes. But then finally he heard movement, familiar warmth engulfing him as Natsu approached and he frowned slightly as he realised that each step was accompanied by the soft tinkling of a bell. _What the hell is he wearing?_ He was just about to give into temptation and peek, when Natsu nuzzled up against him, letting out a soft noise that was almost a purr before warm arms wrapped around him.

“You can look now,” the Dragon-slayer said softly, and there was a mixture of shyness and excitement in his voice that had Gray’s eyes flying opening instantly. Only for him to blink and then blink again as he stared down at his mate, his brain hastily trying to catch up with the situation and process what his eyes were trying to tell him.

    Natsu had once again stolen his clothes, although this time he had gone so far as to take his trousers as well as the unbuttoned shirt that was hanging off him. That was enough to make Gray grow dry-mouthed, but what had Gray stunned into silence was the extra appendages that Natsu had managed to acquire in the time that he had been locked in the bathroom. Still unable to formulate actual words the Ice mage reached up with a trembling hand to run his fingers over the furry ears now protruding from the Dragon-slayer’s messy hair, sucking in a breath as he felt the soft pink fur against his skin and blinking as Natsu let out a definite purring noise this time - a cat - the idiot had turned himself into a damned cat, complete with actual appendages.

“Y-y-y,” Gray scowled as he stammered, unable to believe that he had been reduced to this state and he desperately wetted his lips as his eyes trailed down to the long pink tail that he could see swaying softly behind Natsu.

“Me?” Natsu asked with faux innocence, and Gray’s gaze snapped up to meet him, blinking as he found himself peering into vertical-slitted eyes. Only to be immediately distracted by the same tinkling sound he had heard earlier and he glanced down only to swallow hard as he realised that Natsu was wearing a collar, with a small bell hanging from it that tinkled softly as his chest moved with a quiet laugh.

“How?” It wasn’t what he had wanted to say, but as it was the first coherent thing he’d managed to say since Natsu had appeared he would take it. Reluctantly pulling his fingers away from the twitching ears, jolting as Natsu let out a soft mew at the sudden loss and the Dragon-slayer pouted at him before sighing as Gray fixed him with a stern look.

“A potion,” he admitted reluctantly, suddenly wondering whether this had been as good an idea as it had seemed at the time and he looked down at his feet unaware of the way that his ears had drooped to match his mood. “I wanted to cheer you up,” he muttered still not daring to look up at Gray, his tail wrapping around his stomach as he drew in on himself as Gray let out a muffled sigh.

    Gray was torn between disbelief and awe as he realised that Natsu had gone to this length with his costume just for his sake, but as he took in the suddenly dejected stance, he sighed realising that Natsu was misreading his shock as disapproval. Shaking his head to clear his dazed thoughts he stepped forward, reaching out to gently place a finger under Natsu’s chin and lifting the Dragon-slayer’s head so that they were looking one another and his expression softened as he took in the insecurity in his mate’s eyes.

“Idiot…I love it,” he managed to whisper, seeing some of the usual fire returning to the olive eyes before Natsu leant up to kiss him softly, a purr vibrating through his chest and Gray’s eyes widened as he felt Natsu’s tail snake around him. Pulling back reluctantly he brushed a finger over Natsu’s lips before breathlessly asking. “How long will the transformation last?”

“Till tomorrow morning, and I have more potion as well,” Natsu replied with a hint of mischief dancing in his slitted eyes, and Gray wanted to groan as he realised that the Dragon-slayer really knew him far too well. Glancing at the clock he saw that they were already late, but then he caught sight of Natsu’s ears twitching once more, and he sighed already knowing that he was going to be unable to resist this latest temptation.

“We’re going to be late,” he said with resignation, and Natsu blinked at him an expression of disappointment flickering across his face, but understanding dawned on him a moment later as Gray grabbed hold of him and dragged him back towards the bathroom and he couldn’t quite keep the triumphant grin off his face.

  _He certainly didn’t mind being late._

****

   When they finally made it the guild, the party was already in full swing, and Natsu grumbled about missing some of the fun although Gray could tell from the satisfied gleam in olive eyes that met his gaze for a moment that the Dragon-slayer didn’t really mind. Still, he wasn’t about to let him get away with complaining even if it was in jest, so he seized the bag of sweets and headed off in search of Asuka. Blind to the amused grin that Natsu sent after him before turning and heading over to where the rest of their teammates were sitting knowing that Gray would be back in a little while. Lucy had decided to dress up as Virgo for the evening, a glamour charm changing her hair and eye colour, but Natsu could pick her scent up easily. Erza, on the other hand, had dug out her old superhero costume and was more focused on demolishing a slice of her beloved strawberry cheesecake, only raising an eyebrow as she took in his costume.

“So it worked then,” Lucy asked with a mischievous grin as he slipped into the seat beside her, reaching out to tug on his tail and laughing as he let out a startled noise before narrowing slitted eyes at her and hissing slightly before straightening with a grin and a laugh of his own.

“Yep,” he nodded enthusiastically his ears twitching, and she had to bite back a laugh at the adorable sight. “Thank you!” He added with a proper smile. He had been completely stuck for costume idea even after going around the shops with Gray, and he had wanted to find something that his mate would appreciate as well, and so he had turned to her for help. He didn’t trust Erza’s advice when it came to issues like this.

“You’re welcome,” Lucy replied with a smug grin.

 


End file.
